When We Were Normal
by repressedemotions
Summary: After the end of 9x03. Castiel's point of view. Destiel/ Deancas. Dean and Cas decide to be normal people and let their emotions dictate their relationship.


I stared into the greenest green my father ever dreamt of – the green that shattered my soul. He is the reason my grace was stolen and my family desired my death; I just wanted to prove to him, and myself, that I am enough for Dean Winchester. However, it appears that I am incapable of a speck of the good he does.

I mask my feelings well, hidden beneath a confused gaze, but in this moment, I could not hide my pain. My heart felt as though it was being shredded by jagged claws and what was left was a black hole stealing any joy I ever felt. I can never experience love the way humans do, but I knew that I wanted to exist with Dean for the rest of time. However, he told me to leave. I understood that I'm no angel, and an angel is what he wanted.

As tears threatened to display my breaking heart, I slowly stood up and walked out of the bunker. I walked along the path and the tears were free to escape. I wanted to scream until my throat was sore, I wanted to punch something until my hands were bloody, I wanted to sleep and never wake up. Instead, I continued walking as explosions of sadness erupted within me.

I was walking for an eternity when I heard the sound of somebody running towards me. I turned around, thinking it was one of my brothers and I welcomed death. Instead, I was blessed with the sight of the most beautiful soul I ever saw. It was even more perfect now than when I first gazed upon it. I became lost that day. Dean stopped inches away from me. He was gasping for breath whilst I held mine, similar to how he was so alive and I simply existed, unsure if I could ever be.

"I love you, dammit." The words rushed out of him, as though he wasn't in control of himself.

I stared at him, wondering where this came from, and for the first time, I saw the happiness within him as he stared into my eyes. This was all I had ever needed.

"I love you too, Dean," I whispered.

He leaned down into me and I felt his warm breath on my lips. His hands rested on the nape of my neck and he pulled me closer towards him. Our lips met and although I felt the softness of his lips and his stubble against my skin, what I truly experienced was the electricity within my fingertips, the nervous happiness settling in my stomach and the bliss growing within my soul.

He drew back and said, "Let's be normal for one hour, no angels, no demons, just us." With all my heart, I accepted.

I reached out my hand towards him and our fingers intertwined, then I pulled him into the cover of trees beside the road. Once we were completely secluded from civilisation, I slid off his coat and pulled at his shirt.

"Hey, where is all this coming from, huh?" Dean asked with a smile playing on his face.

"I have been imagining this moment for years" I said, then looked down as I realised what I'd just admitted. He placed a finger below my chin and lifted up my head to make my eyes meet his. He simply smiled and kissed me once more, but this kiss was more passionate and lustful, and we tore off each other's clothes.

I reached one hand around him and rested it on his back, feeling the indent of his spine beneath my fingers, whilst my other hand softly trailed patterns on his torso. Dean's hands were locked within my hair and he brought me down to the ground.

I felt fingers grazing my entire body, leaving fiery paths burning my skin. His hands were everywhere at once; there were soft featherlike caresses as well as rough scratches on my tender skin. Our lips searched for each other in the dark, devouring and savouring, leaving both bites and kisses. Our hips met again and again, and the pleasure continued to grow within me, reaching heights I never imagined were possible. We reached a climax together and moans filled the silence of the night.

Dean lied on the ground and I rested my head on his chest, both of us catching our breaths. His arms enveloped me and his body warmth began to lull me into a sleep. I shut my eyes whilst my heart rate reverted back to its normal pace. I felt at peace for the first time in my existence.

After a while, I felt Dean chuckling beneath my head. He whispered, "Hey, Cas. Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?"

"Not really, no. I can't actually remember it, but being human seems much more painful."

"No, it's a pick-up line," he explained, "I'm telling you you're an angel."

"I'm not anymore, Dean."

"No, it's... Never mind."

"Goodnight."

"Night, Cas."

And with those two words breathed into the night, I knew that it was going to be okay.


End file.
